


Oh Secretary Of Mine

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen spend an evening at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Secretary Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you like it!

Jeff sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been a long, long day.

Padalecki Corp. had made an offer he couldn’t refuse, but Welling Industries seemed to have had one to rival it. He’d been debating their various merits and demerits- pros and cons- for a while, before he decided to go with Padalecki Corp.

Tom Welling, the owner of Welling Industries, had been livid. He’d walked into Jeff’s office fuming, throwing a few things around and then letting out a string of profanities that showed what Welling thought of him, before picking up a glass paperweight and flinging it at a door.

A supremely stupid move, if you asked him. The paperweight had, as was expected, shattered into a millions tiny shards, onto one of which Welling had somehow stepped. So Welling had to be rushed to the emergency room, screaming out curses at Jeff and Morgan Inc. before he was knocked out with what looked like a tranquilizer gun for an elephant.

So, yeah. Long fucking day.

Just then, Jensen Ackles, his secretary of over a year (he had lasted the longest), came in, saying, “You’re still here, sir? I thought you’d left a long while ago.”

Jeff grinned. If there was something (or rather, _someone)_ ,who could instantly make him feel better, it was Jensen.

The man was handsome- pretty actually, beautiful- jade green eyes that were thickly lashed, short light brown hair tipped with gold, freckles sprinkled all over his very-lightly tanned skin, full lips, adorable bowlegs that brought up the question of how he actually ended up with them, and a sweet nature. His was efficient and capable, and Jeff was sure that if he had to, Jensen could run Morgan Corp. all by himself.

Also, did he mention that Jensen was gorgeous? The guy had to be the best looking man that he’d ever seen, always so impeccably dressed and attractive that he looked like he was a model who’d just stepped off the set of an Abercrombie & Fitch shoot.

Having Jensen with him almost 24/7 was a blessing as well as a hardship.

He was a blessing because he was the most competent person Jeff had ever seen, making sure that in all the time he’d worked with Jeff, he’d never missed a single meeting or made a fool out of himself by showing up with the wrong presentation. If anything went wrong (it rarely did), all he had to do was _Keep Calm And Trust Jensen_.

Having him around was a hardship because he was so striking, his dazzling smiles enough to make Jeff walk around in a daze for the rest of the day. He always did so many seductive things unconsciously- he always helped Miranda, the new girl who was clumsy as hell, clean up her mess, be it a spilt cup of coffee or papers that were scattered all over the floor or a pen holder that had fallen off its extremely precarious position on the edge of her table. And while he would bend down to pick the pens up, the expensive material of his well-cut slacks would stretch tight across the firm mounds of his ass. The other guys at the office had noticed, too- Kane and Boreanaz always leering at him, and Marsters going as far as to whistle at the admittedly pretty sight in front of him.

Every time, Jensen would just blush self-consciously and make some unconvincing excuse about having work to finish, always walking off in a hurry so as to avoid the looks that all the guys were giving him.

It made Jeff want to rip off their arm and beat them bloody with it.

The worst, though, was when only he and Jensen were alone in his office, as he didn’t have anyone else’s presence to ground him, and whenever Jensen would bend over to retrieve a file from the drawer marked _T-Z_ that was right at the bottom of the cabinet, Jeff would immediately pop a boner, and would have to think about people bleeding to death and his 90 year old grandma to make it go away.

And it would all be in vain, because Jensen would lick his lips to moisten them, and hello, erection.

Anyway, back to their current situation.

“Yeah, I had some work to finish, just thinking of heading out now,” said Jeff.

“Yeah, me too, but before I leave, I need John Tabor’s file,” said Jensen, and oh god, the _T-Z_ drawer. Jeff almost whimpered at the unfairness of all of it, as Jensen’s charcoal grey slacks pulled taut against that sweet ass, and Jensen wriggled a little before he emerged with the file in his hand, victorious and grinning. It did funny things to Jeff’s libido.

“So,” Jeff said, making conversation, “Any plans for tonight?”

“Yup,” replied Jensen, “Going over to _EntranceD_.”

“Oh,” said Jeff, before realizing that Jensen had said _EntranceD._ Which was a gay nightclub. A gay nightclub that usually bottoms went to, to find tops for the night.

So, hey. Jensen was gay and available? Was today his birthday or something? Jeff immediately changed his demeanor.

“Going looking for a top, are you, sweetheart?” growled Jeff, his voice taking on a husky timbre. “Someone to hold you down and fuck you good?”

Jensen swallowed, nodding slightly, pretty emerald eyes blown wide and mouth parted in a pink ‘o’ of surprise.

Jeff moved closer to Jensen, backing him up against a wall.

Jensen swallowed, and the amount of hotness that he was right then should’ve been fucking _illegal_.

Jeff held Jensen’s face with one big hand, the other going down to rest at the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer until their lips touched, breaths mingling.

Jeff kissed Jensen, slow and dirty at first, groaning as Jensen whimpered, amazed at how responsive he was.

He thrust his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, bringing both hands down to pin him against the wall.

“This what you want, huh, baby?” he asked, liking the way Jensen flushed and nodded slightly again. Well, so be it, then.

Jeff lifted Jensen up, the smaller man gasping at how easily Jeff could manhandle him, and Jensen wrapped his legs around his boss’s waist.

He settled him over his desk and practically _tore_ his pants off, revealing acres of Jensen’s skin to his hungry gaze. Jensen had gone commando.

He ran his thumb along Jensen’s ass crack, grabbing a handful of cheek in each palm, spreading them to reveal Jensen’s pretty hole.

He licked along the path that his thumb went, taking Jensen’s gasp as a sign of enjoyment, and soon was at his quivering opening, licking into it earnestly. To be honest, there was nothing he liked more than this, curling his thick tongue up into a hard point and thrusting it into his lover’s hole, eating them out like a man would a girl.

Jensen shuddered and writhed beneath him, making delicious sounds that Jeff had finally had enough off- he wanted Jensen to make those sounds while he was stretched around his cock.

He turned Jensen over, making him push his ass out, groaning at the beautiful sight he made. He quickly lubed a finger up, and then two, sliding them into Jensen quick, thrusting in and out. By the time he’d gotten to three digits, Jensen was pushing back against his fingers, almost _riding_ them, begging for more, and even though Jeff was sure that Jensen could probably take his whole fist, he pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock up.

He slid into Jensen easily, moaning at the velvety heat around him as Jensen whimpered and pleaded for more. Jeff happily complied, thrusting in deep, and it was only a matter of seconds before he released in Jensen, as he moaned in tandem as Jensen came all over Jeff’s desk.

He pulled out of Jensen after that, cleaning them up, and then realized that Jensen had fallen asleep over his desk.

He chuckled, picking Jensen up and pulling his pants down, after which he carried him to his car, and took him back to his penthouse.

Strangely enough, Jeff didn’t mind at all.


End file.
